


Green

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Green<br/><b>Author:</b> Rankwriter<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Jared/Jensen<br/><b>Rating:</b> R for language<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 1345<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Jensen is an eco-terrorist and Jared is his nemesis...or is he <br/><b>Notes:</b> I received the prompt Criminal Behaviour for spnspringfling  I started writing this fic then abandoned it and wrote another.  Then I went back to this one and I quite liked it so i finished it anyway.  It’s about the same characters but an AU of an AU if you like.  They meet in an entirely different way in this ‘version’.</p>
<p><b>Beta:</b>The incredibly clever novakev who sorted out my horrible grammar.  Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Green  
>  **Author:** Rankwriter  
>  **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
>  **Rating:** R for language  
>  **Word Count:** 1345  
>  **Summary:** Jensen is an eco-terrorist and Jared is his nemesis...or is he   
> **Notes:** I received the prompt Criminal Behaviour for spnspringfling I started writing this fic then abandoned it and wrote another. Then I went back to this one and I quite liked it so i finished it anyway. It’s about the same characters but an AU of an AU if you like. They meet in an entirely different way in this ‘version’.
> 
> **Beta:** The incredibly clever novakev who sorted out my horrible grammar. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.

“Can you believe what Padalecki Corp is up to now?” Jensen seethed as he stormed into the office of EcoTex. Jeff Morgan raised a quizzical eye in response as he watched his protégé stalk up and down the room. His breathing was ragged and he appeared to be having a conversation in his head, complete with disgusted gestures and really amusing facial expressions. 

“Do you want to enlighten me, Jen?” Jeff finally said - as much fun as he was having watching Jensen’s mini breakdown, he really needed to get on with some work. There were areas of natural beauty to be saved, dammit. 

“He, he, he...” Jensen tried but his face was puce and his eyes bulging. Jeff got up and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

“Deep breath Jen, come on, what’s he done?”

Jen relaxed at the touch, Jeff was so much more than a friend to him. He was a surrogate older brother, the calm in the storm of Hurricane Jenny.

“He” Jensen spat, meaning one Jared Padalecki, CEO and nemesis of EcoTex. “He’s applied for permission to drain some wetlands outside of Matagorda Bay so he can build a hotel. The man’s a criminal!” 

Jeff tried not to laugh, for a start there was practically no way that Padalecki Corp would get the permissions and secondly, Jared Padalecki had only become a thorn in the side of EcoTex after he had laid eyes on Jensen at the Mayor’s luncheon two months ago. Then suddenly Padalecki Corp had started making noises about environmentally unsound endeavors. Jensen had not been pleased. Jeff sniggered; Jensen gave him a crushing look. 

“Look Jen, he’s only doing it to get a rise out of you.” Jeff snorted at his own inadvertent double entendre. “Literally.”

Jensen’s look could have wilted flowers. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Jensen, Jensen,” Jeff sighed. “Young Padalecki is doing the equivalent of pulling your pigtails.” Jensen bristled but then looked confused.

“Pigtails?” 

“He likes you dumbass, he’s trying to get your attention.” 

“Well he’s succeeded.” Jensen retorted as he pushed Jeff away, “…and stop looking so pleased with yourself.” 

Jensen stormed out of the office. 

He’d been working for EcoTex for five years now, had gone there straight from college. Jeff had hired him after Jensen had barged into his office and demanded that he do something about protecting the Houston toad. Jeff admitted later that he had been bowled over by Jensen’s passion, and a little scared too. All in all employing Jensen had been a good move. Jensen was enthusiastic about ecology. But he was also charismatic and it didn’t hurt that he was attractive. Jeff left a lot of the publicity to Jensen; he was a firm believer in playing to your strengths. 

Then a couple of months ago Jeff and Jensen had been invited to lunch with the mayor. The mayor had been a great advocate for green issues and Jeff and Jensen were only too pleased to go, have a few photos taken, and to schmooze with Texas royalty. After all it was a good way to make contacts. So, there was Jensen dressed in a suit, which was a change from his normal jeans and t-shirt combo, when he caught the eye of one Jared Padalecki. Then the shit really hit the fan. 

~~~(insert a break to denote change of scene)

Padalecki Corp was one of Texas’ main oil providers, they drilled everywhere. Jensen had a particular hatred for them and couldn’t resist letting their CEO and enfant terrible, Jared Padalecki, know.

“So,” Jensen said as he approached Padalecki, the man turned and gave him a smug look. Then his eyes roamed over Jensen’s body... slowly. It made Jensen feel grubby. He crossed his arms and stared up into Jared’s hazel eyes, the man was really huge. “You’re running that abomination of a company, now?” Jensen watched as a slow smile emerged on Jared’s face, at first sleazy it evolved into something all encompassing. If Jensen hadn’t been so pissed off he would have smiled back. As it was, he fought the urge and glared at his enemy. 

“Jared Padalecki,” the man said, his voice rich and dark and Jensen couldn’t help but notice that he was ridiculously good looking. Jared held out his hand and Jensen grasped it before he realized what he was doing. And dammit if Jared’s smile didn’t turn into a smirk. “And you are?”

“Jensen Ackles, I work for EcoTex.” Jensen spat although he was finding it hard to hold onto his anger. Those hazel eyes were hypnotizing him. Pulling his gaze away.

“Ah yes, that little environmental company,” he dismissed.

“Yeah, that little company that’s beaten yours in court the last five times.” It was Jensen’s turn to be a little smug. But Jared waved dismissively.

“We’re branching out,” he said thoughtfully. “We’re going into the hospitality industry, a few hotels, you know, in areas of natural beauty. That kind of thing.” Jensen bristled; was this man purposefully trying to piss him off? He was about to give him a piece of his mind when Jeff joined them.

“Ah, young Padalecki, still stirring up trouble I see.” Jeff’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “He was a student when I was lecturing in environmental studies,” Jeff informed Jensen.

“You took Environmental Studies?” Jensen asked incredulously.  
“Sure did,” Jared said as he grabbed an hors d’oeuvre from a passing tray and popped it in his mouth. Giving Jensen one final smirk, he turned and headed towards the Mayor. 

Throughout the afternoon Jensen felt Jared’s eyes on him, they made him feel hot and itchy. It was a relief to leave at the end of the lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen caught the elevator up to the 25th floor of the Padalecki Building and made his way to the desk. 

“I’d like to see Jared Padalecki, please.”

The receptionist looked at Jensen with disdain, his dirty jeans and Save the Whale t-shirt did not fit with the plush surroundings of the executive offices. And Jensen was pretty sure none of the occupants of this floor sported a headful of dreadlocks either. It was enough to make him smile at the sour faced woman. 

“Do you have an appointment?” she spat out.

“Nope, tell him it’s Jensen, he’ll see me.” Jensen said dryly. The receptionist harumphed as she pressed the intercom.

“Mr. Padalecki there’s a gentleman here asking to see you,” she practically choked on the word gentleman. “Oh, okay, yes Sir.” She pressed another button on the intercom and looked up at Jensen, “You can go in, first door on the left,” she grumbled. Jensen gave her his brightest smile as he wandered past her and opened the door without knocking.

Jared was sat behind a huge wooden desk, it looked quite impressive. Not as impressive as the man himself though. He stood up as Jensen entered, rising to his full height. He was an imposing sight and Jensen felt a tingle of attraction which he endeavored to dampen down.

“Jensen, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

“You are a most irritating man,” Jensen said as he prowled across the office in the direction of his prey. “Jeff says you’re messing with me. Are you messing with me Jared?”

Jared looked slightly taken aback but recovered his composure quickly with a smirk, he hoisted himself up and sat on the desk. “I can’t lie Jensen, I would love to mess around with you.”

“Grrrrr.” Jensen could no longer articulate words as he stalked over to Jared and straddled his lap. “You could have just asked me out on a date you asshole,” he said as he crashed his lips against Jared’s. Jared’s mouth opened to let in Jensen’s questing tongue and they moaned in unison. Jared tasted earthy and his lips were soft but insistent. They kissed until they ran out of breath and then parted. Their lips mere millimeters from each other. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jared murmured; Jensen could feel the warmth of his breath against his kiss sensitive lips.

“Asshole,” Jensen responded and then they were kissing again.


End file.
